Goodbye
by The Untold Chronicles
Summary: Here's a few poems that I wrote a little while ago. It involves sucide. So I warned ya! Read and review! constructive critisicm please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a few poems that I (Jessie) wrote a little while ago. Nikki helped me editing but here they are!**

**Disclaimer:** it's really really sad, but I don't own Teen Titans and never will

* * *

_Goodbye – part one_

As the rain falls softly

He looks over the city

The city he had failed

Everything is desolate

That's good for him

It's the way he feels

Through his mind

He replays that day

The memories make him shudder

She had trusted him

And then he had hurt her

Almost killed her

He had stood there in shock

Everybody was staring

But her eyes were the worst

The once caring eyes

Were now filled with hurt

He almost collapsed

The weight of his heart breaking

Broke him in half too

He ran off and ended up here

She'd never love him now

Not now, not ever

He punches the wall

As silent tears travel down his face

And splash onto the concrete

That's why he's doing this now

He would never hurt anybody

Ever again

It's not like they'd miss him

Especially her

She'd welcome his death

With a deep breath

He jumps

"I love you!

I'm sorry!

Goodbye!"

His whispered words

Are carried on the wind

To someone's loving ears

Who cries out

But is too late

She collapses in pain

But not physical pain

Something much, much worse

* * *

**I hope you like it. I 'm not telling you who they character's are...but if you figure it out, you get a cookie!-Jessie  
Oh yeah! R & R! (thats read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so deserted! nobody reviewed! plese people! I worked really hard on these:(**

* * *

Goodbye – part two

She now stands

Where he once stood

The rain falls harder

Tears also fall

She never makes any movement

To wipe them away

She thought she had endured

All pain possible

But then she met him

And emotions once banished

Came to the surface

Now he had broke her heart

He had ruined what was left

She still can't believe it

How he could to this to her

She had come up to talk to him

But now it was too late

It was all her fault

He would have never done it

If it wasn't for her

She mentally curses herself

She had made this happen

Destroyed the person

She had cared for the most

An idea pops in her head

She'll join him

Nobody will miss her

They never really cared

Nobody ever cared about her

Except for him

But he's gone

And she never told him

That she loved him too

She looks over the edge

And jumps

She resists all urges

To stop her fall

And focuses on her love

"I love you!

I forgive you!

I'm coming!"

The worlds swirl in the wind

And rise in the air

As the person who spoke them

Lands next to him

* * *

**This will be the last chappy if I don't get reviews! and Slade will come after you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! o.O...uhh yeah! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**naruto-is-mine:** thank you for the _only_ review

Third and probably last chappy! here you go

* * *

Goodbye – part three

The world keeps turning

Time keeps ticking

People keep living

Like nothing happened

But something did

Nobody cares though

About the two lives

Young, precious, pure

Two lovers

But they never knew

That they were loved

By each other

Only one of them did

And she found out too late

Too late to do anything

So she joined him

Only three people

Three people care

The only people in the city

Who care about

The two lives

They are still in shock

Disbelieving that this could happen

They mourn

They cry

Their loss is great

So great

That they will never be the same

The Tower is strangely quiet

And empty

The remaining Titans

Know that will never change

The rain falls harder now

Harder than before

The world's crying

It seems

But it isn't

Not really

It will never know the pain

That the three feel

As they wish for their friends

Pray with all their hearts

For them to come back

Somehow

But they won't

* * *

Review...somebody please! 


	4. Author's Note

I'm stopping these poems now unless I get a few more reviews. Thank you naruto-is-mine for reviewing for every chappy! And for girl with no name…the characters are raven and robin…you were half right! so see you for now! thanks for reviewing whoever else did! buh bye

Jessie-


	5. Chapter 4

**Raven42431: **thank you...here's update! 

**DarkF4's: **thank you somuch! i'm going to keep on going no matter what!

_**Here's the next chappy!**_

* * *

Goodbye-Part four

She does not understand

How her friends are gone

She had seen their bodies

Lying on the rocks

Why don't they answer?

How come she feels empty?

Why is everybody crying?

Their only asleep

She thought

But slowly she's beginning to understand

Even though she doesn't want to

A big brother

A best friend

Both gone

He had been her big brother

Patiently explaining things

She had taught her many different things

Even though she got annoyed with her happiness

There had been a bond

That is now severed

Through death

Death

A word she hoped she'd never witness

On this planet

But she did

And the memories will follow her forever

For the rest of her life

She now realizes

That she had a greater need

For her friends then she realized

The two boys left are slowly fading

They're only holding on for her

So she's going to leave

She's going back home

To her planet to reign

And mourn in peace

And wish for her friends back

But she knows they won't come back

Ever

So she packs her stuff

Writes a note

And leaves

Tears catching on the wind

Memories of her four friends

* * *

Here's the next chappy munches on cookies from naruto-is-mineguess who this one is about and you get cookies too! Yay! -_Jessie_


	6. Chapter 5

**DarkF4s**:Thank you! Im glad you think so! Your review gets 10/10 points too! Yep...its about Star and her way of adjusting to the deaths!

_**Here's the next chappy or poem...whatever you want to call it! Hehe!**_

* * *

Goodbye-Part five

Life is so different now

For him

Now that they're gone

No more jokes

No more laughs

He still can't believe they're gone

He had joked around with her

And even though

She had gotten annoyed with him a lot

They were close

Not boyfriend and girlfriend

They were big sister and little brother

But not anymore

He had trained him

To be stronger in combat

And played sports

And beat him in video games

Now he's alone

His friends are going

She has already gone

Back to her home planet

To forget the Teen Titans

He is only holding

On for him now

So he's going to leave

He's going to go

He doesn't know where yet

But he's going to go

Somewhere

All he knows is its far away

From here

It's going to be hard

Leaving

It's the best way though

Pretending nothing happened

That they don't exist

Not to each other

Not ever

He'll erase the memories

Maybe join the circus

Or something

Anything

That won't bring back memories

Of the two

* * *

Read and review...and of course, if you guess who this is you get a cookie! 


	7. Chapter 7

**naruto-is-mine: **yep...thank you soo much... gives giant chocolate chip cookie to naruto-is-mine! btw I love Mary Poppins!

**Furubafun24**: thank you...side thought, what does your name mean? Thanks for the reviews!

**DarkF4s**: Thank you! But I'm not that good am I? Well you also get a cookie for guessing the right person!

**Here's the next part...part seven...this time ice cream cones if you guess it right! **

His little sister

His best friend

Both gone

It had been his job

To watch out for them

Nobody told him to

He just did it

He cared and still does

For the two like they were really family

But he had failed to watch out

For both of them

He should have noticed

Something was going on

But he never

He lost another sister

And a best friend

The loss deadened the half of him

That could still feel pain

And he wishes he couldn't

He can see the empty silences

When they're eating

The places where she would

Give a sarcastic remark

And when a villain attacked

No standard battle cry

He had waited for everybody

Else to leave him

He wasn't going to leave

The two kids alone in the world

Once she left

There was only the two of them

But he was planning on leaving

Soon

Now he's free to shut down

And leave the world

And any memories

Left over from the last

Few days

Will be gone

Forever

He will never be haunted by this memories

Not for the rest of his life

At least

The short bit left

He's going to live it in peace

**there's one more part and its done but I'm thinking of adding an a chappy explainging everything...review and tell me what you think and you can pick your ice cream flavour! lol - Jessie**


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye

A horrid word

It can mean

A couple of minutes

Or forever

Five teens have experienced the finality

Of this word

Five times through death

First Robin committing suicide

Than Raven followed

In love

Next Starfire

Who left for home

And Beastboy

Leaving to travel

And finally Cyborg

Waiting for everybody else

To leave before shutting down

They each died

Or left

One after another

Until the Teen Titans

Were finally no more

Funny how that word

Finally

Has caused so much pain

Jump City is overrun now

With crooks and thieves

And major criminals

With Slade leading them all

To steal from stores

And destroy

This once proud city

Leading it into destruction

I know all this

Because I can see

Even though I'm stone

I can still see

The destruction of the city

From my cave

Even though its far away

From the terror

For I am Terra

The last of the Teen Titans

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to the following...naruto-is-mine and Furubafun24...for reviewing. This is going to be the last one but I might do a little thing explaining what happened. Btw, here's your ice creams, a rocky road ice cream for naruto-is-mine and a peanut butter chocolate ice creamfor Furubafun24! ;)


End file.
